sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Byblos
Byblos is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1725 BC. Major cities include Gebal, the capital, Kalneh, Khazazu, and Amia. The total population is 2 252 000. The National gods of Byblos are Baal Shamem and Ba'alat Gebal. List of Kings Kalneh * ‘Ashtart I before 1883 BC-1881 BC * Kulziya, son of Ura-Tarhunzas I of Carchemish 1881-1879 BC * ‘Ashtart I 1879-1874 BC (2nd rule) * Hamilket 1874-1861 * Witteh 1861-1856 * Hanna I 1856-1842 (also King of Khazazu) * Hanna II 1842-1840 (also King of Bitron and Khazazu) * 'Ashtart II 1840-1826 (also King of Bitron and Khazazu) * Hanna III 1826-1820 * To Gebal 1820 Khazazu * Mirky 1891-1872 BC * ‘Ashtar-rom 1872-1860 BC * Adon-Baal 1860-1854 * Hanna I 1854-1842 * Hanna II 1842-1840 (also King of Kalneh and Bitron) * 'Ashtart II 1840-1828 (also King of Bitron and Khazazu) * To Gebal 1828- Amia * ‘Abd-‘Astart 1846-1827 * To Gebal 1827- Bitron * Jilsen 1883-1859 * ‘Ashtar-rom II 1859-1847 * Kuzi-Teshub 1847-1846 * Hanna II 1846-1840 (also King of Kalneh and Khazazu) * 'Ashtart II 1846-1831 (also King of Kalneh and Khazazu) * 'Ashtar-rom III 1831-1821 (also King of Irqata) * To Gebal 1821- Irqata * Kiwsen 1845-1836 * 'Ashtar-rom III 1836-1822 * Baraket 1822-1820 * To Gebal 1820 Ampi * Jirisken I 1912-1896 * Ba‘l-mazzer I 1896-1877 * Abi-Milku I 1877-1862 * Jirisken II 1862-1837 * Jilsen 1837-1831 * Ba'l-mazzer II 1831-1825 * Abi-Milku II 1825-1820 * To Gebal 1820 * Himilk Idaddu-napir 1724-1656 * Witteh Idaddu-napir 1656-1632 Gebal * Abichemou 2007-1992 * Baraket I 1992-1982 * Adon-baal I 1982-1973 * Dalay-‘Ashtart I 1973-1951 * Baraket II 1951-1933 * Yakin 1933-1906 * Dalay-‘Ashtart II 1906-1885 * Ethbaal I 1885-1868 * Baraket III 1868-1848 * Adon-baal II 1848-1822 * Yakin 1822-1820 (1820-1806) United Byblos * Yakin I 1820-1806 BC * Abichemou I 1806-1780 BC * Eglia I 1780-1754 BC * Ahiram I 1754-1745 BC * Abichemou II 1745-1689 BC * Zakar Baal I 1689-1649 * Yapachemou Abi I 1649-1612 * Ithobaal I 1612-1591 * Elibaal I 1591-1570 * Rib-Hadda I 1570-1552 * Ilirabi I 1552-1536 * Eglia II 1536-1512 * Yantin-Ammu I 1512-1497 * Zakar Baal II 1497-1471 * Yapachemou Abi II 1471-1450 * Abi-Baal I 1450-1431 * Rib-Hadda II 1431-1399 * Yahimilik I 1399-1370 * Yantin-Ammu II 1370-1358 * Eglia III 1358-1320 * Ilirabi II 1320-1298 * Urumilki I 1298-1279 * Yakin II 1279-1260 * Yapachemou Abi III 1260-1233 * Sibiti Baal I 1233-1219 * Yahimilik II 1219-1199 * Yehawmilk I 1199-1175 * Rib-Hadda III 1175-1158 * Ozbaal I 1158-1139 * Ithobaal II 1139-1108 * Yapachemou Abi IV 1108-1084 * Paltibaal I 1084-1071 * Eglia IV 1071-1050 * Abi-Baal II 1050-1036 * Ozbaal II 1036-1011 * Ithobaal III 1011-983 * Yehawmilk II 983-968 * Yantin-Ammu III 968-949 * Ammunira I 949-920 * Ahiram II 920-888 * Eglia V 888-874 * Yakin III 874-852 * Ozbaal III 852-828 * Ilirabi III 828-802 * Zimrida I 802-779 * Ithobaal IV 779-761 * Yapachemou Abi V 761-740 * Yahimilik III 740-709 * Zakar Baal III 709-691 * Ammunira II 691-668 * Yakin IV 668-649 * Iab-nilu I 649-633 * Ilirabi IV 633-610 * Sibiti Baal II 610-581 * Ethbaal I 581-562 * Abi-Baal III 562-537 * Yantin-Ammu III 537-515 * Zimrida II 515-495 * Yahimilik IV 495-476 * Tubaal I 476-458 * Paltibaal II 458-435 * Eglia VI 435-408 * Sibiti Baal III 408-387 * Rib-Hadda IV 387-365 * Zakar Baal IV 365-329 * Abichemou III 329-306 * Ammunira III 306-289 * Abdimilkutte I 289-270 * Ozbaal IV 270-255 * Batnoam I (fem) 255-242 * Paltibaal III 242-220 * Ahiram III 220-198 * Abi-Baal IV 198-179 * Tubaal II 179-156 * Eshmunazzar I 156-140 * Ilirabi V 140-123 * Yakin V 123-96 * Batnoam II (fem) 96-70 * Abdimilkutte II 70-35 BC * Rib-Hadda V 35-9 BC * Sibiti Baal IV 9 BC-15 AD * Ammunira IV 15-29 * Zakar Baal V 29-61 * Zimrida III 61-88 * Tubaal III 88-114 * Amastoreth I 114-132 * Yahimilik V 132-159 * Ba'al Sillem I 159-180 * Abdimilkutte III 180-212 * Ilirabi VI 212-241 * Amastoreth II 241-261 * Ozbaal V 261-293 * Bodastart I 293-315 * Sibiti Baal V 315-342 * Ammunira V 342-370 * Yakin VI 370-399 * Paltibaal IV 399-444 * Zimrida IV 444-460 * Abi-Baal V 460-482 * Rib-Hadda VI 482-519 * Abichemou IV 519-538 * Bodastart II 538-574 * Tubaal IV 574-591 * Yapachemou Abi VI 591-622 * Amastoreth III 622-645 * Ozbaal VI 645-671 * Eshmunazzar II 671-695 * Bodastart III 695-715 * Abi-Baal VI 715-743 * Ba'al Sillem II 743-777 * Ammunira VI 777-812 * Sibiti Baal VI 812-824 * Yahimilik VI 824-852 * Abdimilkutte IV 852-870 * Paltibaal V 870-898 * Rib-Hadda VII 898-930 * Ilirabi VII 930-955 * Zakar Baal VI 955-980 * Yantin-Ammu IV 980-1013 * Yehawmilk III 1013-1039 * Ithobaal V 1039-1072 * Bodastart IV 1072-1103 * Amastoreth IV 1103-1137 * Tabnit I 1137-1156 * Ozbaal VII 1156-1181 * Ahiram IV 1181-1206 * Eglia VII 1206-1226 * Eshmunazzar III 1226-1255 * Sibiti Baal VII 1255-1282 * Tubaal V 1282-1306 * Abichemou V 1306-1335 * Batnoam III (fem) 1335-1369 * Zimrida V 1369-1390 * Iab-nilu II 1390-1414 * Yantin-Ammu V 1414-1441 * Abdimilkutte V 1441-1472 * Tabnit II 1472-1507 * Amastoreth V 1507-1522 * Amastoreth VI 1522-1560 * Bodastart V 1560-1593 * Ammunira VII 1593-1619 * Ozbaal VIII 1619-1641 * Eshmunazzar IV 1641-1668 * Ba'al Sillem III 1668-1702 * Abichemou VI 1702-1730 * Iab-nilu III 1730-1759 * Batnoam IV (fem) 1759-1800 * Sibiti Baal VIII 1800-1827 * Ithobaal VI 1827-1858 * Yapachemou Abi VII 1858-